Lonely Without Her
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: When someone is spotted hanging around the store, things start to get to Ally when she starts to think she knows who it is. Austin starts becoming protective of her all while Trish and Dez are trying to get him to get ready for an upcoming concert. I don't own any of the characters from A&A. Only the person who I won't say their name!
1. Chapter 1

Ally was sitting in the practice room at her piano playing a tune while she waited for Trish and Dez to show up so they could head to school. Then she heard her computer go off. She got up going over to it to see a call coming in from Austin. She sat down answering it. "Hey Alls!" he said smiling. "Hey Austin. How's the meeting coming along?" Austin groaned. "It's boring that's how it's coming along." Ally laughed. "Don't worry. You're heading home later this afternoon and then you can fill us in on what's happening." Austin smiled at her. "I guess so." They were both quiet for a minute. "Y'know. I've missed you guys a lot." Ally nodded. "I know. We've missed you too." She said. "Hey Ally…" he said softly. "Yes Austin?" She asked. "Will you message me in your break periods?" She tilted her head slightly confused but nodded. He smiled. "Good. At least I'll get to talk to you then as well." She smiled back at him. "Allyson Edgar Dawson! Are you ready for school yet?!" someone yelled. She looked up as Trish walked into the room. "Oh hey Austin!" she greeted coming over. "Hey Trish." Dez came running into the room. "Hiya buddy! I can't wait to see you this afternoon after school!" Austin laughed. "I know Dez and you'll see me again soon enough." They nodded. "Well we better get going Austin. Talk later." He sighed but nodded. They closed it down and left for school.

School flew by quickly but once they had got to their last break period, Austin never got a message from Ally. Trish and Dez also hadn't seen her since last period and they were both getting worried. "Ally! Ally!" They both called looking around the grounds. "She might be doing extra studying in one of the class rooms." Trish said to herself. "Or maybe Ally left her class room and on her way down the hall was abducted by secret ninjas and they've taken her off to their hideout forever!" He said. Trish frowned and just looked at Dez. "Seriously Dez. Try stopping if between here…" she pointed to her head. "…and here." She pointed to her mouth. She then turned walking off to try and see if Ally was in a class room. They checked out in the rooms but found no Ally. Trish's phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw Austin's name showing up. She answered it. "Oh hey Austin!" she said faking her normal cheerful tone. "Trish? Is something wrong with Alls? She was going to message me and she hasn't. And I'm about to leave." he said worry in his voice. "Oh Ally? Oh yeah she's fine. She's just…uh…..busy right now." She said. "Trish! I asked the principal and he hasn't seen Ally since last period either!" Dez yelled running across the grounds. "What do you mean hasn't seen her?!" Austin snapped. "Oh….uh….nothing!" she said quickly. "It's just a joke." She faked a laugh. "Crazy Dez. You know what he's like. Anyway, gotta go. Bye Austin!" she hung up and sighed. The bell rang for the start of final classes. "Now what?" Dez asked. "I don't know. We better keep looking after classes finish." They both headed inside slowly.

Meanwhile Ally was with the cheerleading girls who had dragged Ally off to help them make up a new tune and words for their new cheer. Ally groaned hitting her head on her book. The girls were going on and on about Austin and had been for the past hour and she couldn't concentrate on it. They heard Coach Simmons coming towards the court. "Quick! Hide her or we'll be in trouble!" One of the girls shouted. They pulled Ally into one of the rooms and closed the door. She sat down leaning on the wall hearing them starting on their practice. Her stomach growled. She sighed. She was hungry and her lunch was still in her bag in her locker. She looked back at her book. _Great. I'll get detention if I don't get back to my classes. And I can't message Austin. And Trish and Dez will be looking for me. Stupid cheerleaders and their cheers._ She started writing up a new cheer for the girls. She eventually finished and just sat there staring at the wall waiting for practice to end so she could leave.

The final bell rang for the end of school. The classrooms emptied as kids filled up the corridors and out of the school. The cheerleading girls let Ally out once no one was around. "Thanks a lot for that." Ally hissed sarcastically. The girls smiled taking the new cheer. "No problem!" They ran out ignoring her. She walked out grabbing her bag. "Miss Dawson." Ally turned to see the principal behind her. "Yes sir?" she asked. "Where were you? Your teacher noticed your absence." She sighed and told him what the girls had done. He nodded once she was done. "Alright. Well he gave me the work you need to do. I'll sort the rest when I see the girls next." He handed her the papers and walked off. She stuffed them in her bag and walked out of the school building…into the pouring rain. _Oh great. Now it decides to rain._ She headed off through the rain. The lightning flashed lighting up the sky followed by the thunder. She wished she was back home and dry.

Trish and Dez had left the school before Ally had and were at the airport as the plane unloaded the passengers. It had landed just before the storm had started. Austin came off the plane with Jimmy. Jimmy then left to get his luggage and leave. "Austin!" Trish and Dez both called running over to their friend. He smiled hugging them both. "Trish! Dez! Oh I've missed you guys!" They laughed. "So you've said…..a thousand times!" Trish said smirking. He eyed the area. "Where's Ally?" He asked. "We lost her while at school." Trish said. He stared at them both. Dez nodded before informing Austin of the entire drama. Austin grabbed his bags. "Well let's go! We have to find her!" He said running out of the airport and then stopped seeing the rain. "Maybe we go to Sonic Boom, Tell Lester and then when it stops raining, we go look for her hm?" Trish suggested. Austin sighed but nodded reluctantly.

They got a taxi to Sonic Boom and headed inside. Lester looked up at them. "Oh! Would you kids mind staying here while I duck out for a minute?" The three of them nodded. He smiled heading out with and umbrella. Austin sat up on top of the counter staring at the piano next to the stairs. He sighed. Dez and Trish sat on the stairs. They had been there for about ten minutes when they heard something splash into the puddles outside. "Damn it! This day just gets worse!" A familiar voice said. Austin's head shot up. He jumped over the counter and out the door. He looked to see Ally picking up her things she'd dropped. "Ally-cat!" Ally stopped and looked up. She smiled seeing Austin. "Austin!" She ran over to him. He held her close. "I was so worried about you when you didn't message me!" He said. She smiled. "Sorry. I'll explain everything I promise." Austin picked up her things and took her inside. She was completely soaked through. She looked at Austin. "I'm sorry. I just got you all wet." He smiled running his hair through his hair getting the water out of it from when he went outside. It was a tad longer than normal. "Never mind that. I'm just happy you're safe." Trish brought a towel in and wrapped it around her. "I'll be back once I get changed." They nodded and she headed upstairs.

Just outside a shadow watched the shop closely. Lester headed back to the shop and stopped seeing someone watching the place. He growled walking over towards them. They turned seeing Lester coming and quickly left. He turned going back into the shop. He locked up going upstairs. He went to the practice room looking at the kids. "I'll call your parents and tell them you lot are staying over till the morning." Trish looked at him. "We can go. It's just rain." She said. He shook his head. "No. I saw someone outside watching the shop. I don't want anyone to get hurt plus you shouldn't go out with this heavy rain." They all nodded. He went off. The four friends looked at each other and shrugged. Ally looked outside wondering who that person was or what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them sat there talking to each other while Ally finished off her work from that day. She then sat down with the others while Austin filled them in on the plans for the next performance he would be going to. "We've got a concert coming up in two weekends from now." He said. They looked at him. "Really?!" Trish said smiling. He nodded. Trish and Ally high-fived each other. Dez hugged Austin. "This is gonna be fun!" Austin nodded. They sat there talking. Ally slowly became less aware of what they were talking about and more interested in what that person wanted. _I wonder if they wanted something. I wonder if there's something dad hasn't told me and they're after dad for something?_ "Alyson Dawson!" Trish snapped. Ally shook her head looking at Trish to see the three of them staring at her. "Are you okay?" Austin asked worriedly. She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Honest." They nodded but Austin wasn't so sure. He knew Ally too well and knew she was lying but let it slid for the time being.

Ally and Lester started to organize something for dinner later on that night for them all. They had dinner before going back to the practice room where Ally had set up some spare mattresses for them. They sat down on them as Ally put a movie in for them to watch. They stayed up till late watching movies. Trish and Dez had fallen asleep recently. Once the movie finished, Austin lay down yawning. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning Ally-cat." She smiled nodding. He closed his eyes falling asleep quickly. Ally lay awake thinking about this whole thing with the person. She sat up next to the window watching outside. The rain was easing up finally. She then saw a shadow across the street. She crept out of the room quietly but not before Austin had heard the door slam shut. She ran down the stairs and out the door. She went over towards the shadow who ran off down the street. She followed after them. The shadow let out a low growl. The shadow turned on Ally and punched her. She fell back onto the ground leaving a wound on the back of her head and a bruise on her face. The shadow disappeared. Ally half opened her eyes groaning. Her world then went black. Austin had followed her out. He stopped seeing Ally on the ground. "Ally!" He ran over to her seeing some blood under her head. He pulled her into his arms. "Oh Ally."

He carried her back to Sonic Boom and back into the room. He grabbed something's and started to treat over the wound on her head making sure it stopped bleeding. He lay her down on his mattress. He held her close to him watching over her for a while. "Austin?" She croaked softly. "Shh. It's okay. I'm right here." She let out a soft sigh leaning her head on his chest. He closed his eyed falling asleep again.

The next morning, the sun came shining through the window of the room. Austin stirred as he started to wake up. He sighed opening his eyed to see Ally still there. He smiled staying where he was. She moved slowly looking up at him. She froze realizing she was on his mattress. She sat up quickly which she then regretted. Her head was killing her. Pain shot through her head. "Argh! I forgot about that." Austin sat up pulling her back against him. "Easy Ally. You were bleeding last night from when you hit the ground." She blushed slightly feeling him that close to her. Not that she minded…..she just didn't want him to know that. She looked at him. "Thanks Austin. Who knows what could've happened if you hadn't been there." He smiled softly at her. "It's fine." He lay her back down before calling her father to let him know what had happened since he'd gone back home for the night leaving the kids at the shop since it was bigger. Lester thanked Austin for helping her and said he'd be around in an hour. Austin then went back upstairs.

Trish and Dez woke up to see Ally lying on Austin's bed and blood on the sheet and a bruise on her face from a fist. "Ally? Are you alright?" Trish asked worried. "Yeah. Just a little mishap last night." She nodded getting up. Austin came into the room. "Morning you two." He said sitting down next to Ally. "Morning Austin." They both said. "Hey dude, did Ally get attacked by a monster last night?" Dez asked as Austin checked over the wound on her head. "Yeah. Y'know that shadow Lester was talking about?" They both nodded. "She went out for whatever reason and they punched her. She hurt her head when she hit the ground." Trish rushed over hugging Ally gently. "Oh Ally. Don't worry. I'll make sure no one sees that bruise. We just need a touch of makeup." Ally smiled at her friend. "Thanks Trish." Trish and Dez went to get changed while Austin fixed up Ally again. Trish then returned with some makeup. Austin changed and then Ally went once he was done so Trish could do the makeup.

They sat up in the room packing up the mattresses when Lester arrived. He came up to check on his daughter. Ally looked up at him as he walked in. Trish had started on her makeup finally. "You feeling alright Ally?" She nodded slowly. "I'm better than I was." He went over. "My poor little girl." She smiled at him. "I'm fine dad. Really." He kissed the top of her head. "You just take it easy missy. Understand?" She nods careful not to make it any more painful than it already was. He smiled. "I'll be down at the counter if you kids need me." He walked out of the room. She sighed softly looking at the others who were busy going through Austin's website looking at all the comments of the fans on his videos. She got up going over to them. She stopped just behind Austin. He glanced back and pulled Ally onto his lap. "You alright Alls?" She nodded leaning on him. "I'm just tired." "Why not have a rest? We could all go to my place and you can sleep there and we can stay in the basement?" She smiled. "Alright. Thanks." He nods. The four of them headed off to Austin's house.

They got to his place. He took her up to his room lying her on the bed carefully. "Where are your parents?" She asked yawning. "They're probably at work so they won't be making any noise." She nods. He stroked her hair gently till she fell asleep. He then left his room going down to his basement where Trish and Dez were waiting. The three of them spent a few hours down there.

Ally stirred slightly as her head began to become more painful. She woke up and went into the bathroom finding some pain killers in the cabinet. She took a couple going back into the bedroom. She lay on Austin's bed. She sighed softly taking in his scent on the bed. She smiled to herself closing her eyes falling asleep again. She slept for a while before she stirred again from a nightmare. _Ally looked around the place. It was dark all around the place. She frowned turning around. She was in the middle of the mall. She did wonder what she was doing in the mall since it was empty and dark. She felt a presence behind her. She turned seeing the shadow again behind her. They pulled the hood of the jacket back and she found herself looking at an ex-boyfriend of hers, Archie. She froze. He was a cousin of hers but had never told anyone about it as he'd become abusive to her. He smiled at her. She shivered and the pure evil look at him. He pulled out a gun. "Time to end it Allyson." He sneered. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth pushing her against the wall. She glanced up to see Austin, Trish, and Dez coming near them. Archie spun around aiming at him. He pulled the trigger hitting him through the head. Ally screamed. "AUSTIN!" Archie shot both the other two. "NO!"_

"Ally!" Ally snapped awake screaming. She panted softly looking up to see Austin looking at her. Worry etched his face. Trish and Dez were right behind him. She swallowed hard choking back the tears that threatened to fall. He pulled her close against him. "What happened? You screamed my name." Ally broke into tears. "The shadow…..they killed you three." He rubbed her back. She felt the other two cuddle up to her. "Ally, It was just a nightmare." Trish whispered. "Yeah. We're all still here. You can see us." Dez added. She held them all tightly. Austin held Ally tighter. _Whoever that creep is, I'm going to make them pay for all this._ Austin thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

They went downstairs. "I'll get us something to eat." Dez said running to the kitchen. Trish went off to get a movie for them to watch. Austin sat on the couch with Ally in his lap. He put his feet up so she could lie on him. He stroked her hair gently. She let out a soft whimper. She felt his grip tighten on her. She didn't want to ruin things with their partnership but she couldn't bring herself to lie that she was fine now. Trish came back putting the movie in. Dez came back putting the food on the table. They sat down in the chairs and Trish started the movie. Ally focused her attention on the movie. She relaxed into Austin's hold more. He let out a purr resting his head on hers. He'd never tell her but he loved having Ally like this. As much as he hated seeing her upset, he was enjoying having her this close to him.

They watched some movies until late afternoon when Austin heard the front door open and close followed by a familiar voice. "Austin? You home?" His mother called. "Yeah. In the lounge." He shouted making sure to cover Ally's ears so it wouldn't make her head hurt. "Alright." Mimi and Mike both walked into the lounge looking over at the teens. Mimi smiled seeing Ally on Austin. "Someone looks comfy." She said softly. Ally blushed and Austin chuckled. Mimi walked out into the kitchen and Mike sat down in an arm chair opening up his newspaper. The teens went back to watching the movies till it finished and Trish convinced Austin to go down to the basement to practice a few songs for the upcoming concert. Ally stayed in the lounge talking to Mimi who had started talking to her.

Austin was downstairs playing his guitar but nothing in particular while Dez was waiting to record him. Trish smiled watching them both acting like little children. He then looked up at Dez. "Ready?" Dez smiled focusing on him. "Always." Austin started playing "Better Together" while Dez filmed his performance. Trish sat down watching them both.

Ally finally managed to slip away from Mimi when she started watching some program on the tv. She headed down to the basement hearing Austin singing. She came up next to Trish watching the boys. Trish hugged Ally gently. "Wanna sneak out for some ice cream?" She whispered. Ally smiled nodding. The two girls snuck out of the basement and out of the house. They headed off to the mall. They stopped by the ice cream shop getting their ice creams. They sat outside talking to each other for about an hour before they absentmindedly started walking down towards the beach talking. They sat down on the pier edge. Ally watched the water rolling onto the beach and then falling back out. Trish felt her phone go off and looked down to see Austin had texted her.

Austin: **Where the hell are you two girlies?**

Trish: **At the beach**

Austin: **What are you doing there?**

Trish: **Checking out boys**

Austin: **…Wait….What?!**

Trish: **Jk. We went to have ice cream and then headed down to the beach. At the pier**

Austin: **Don't go anywhere. Plz? (Does puppy face)**

Trish: **Ally says we won't. :)**

Trish shook her head. Ally walked onto the sand sitting down. She took her heels off letting the water run over her feet. Trish watched for the boys so that they couldn't scare them. She then saw Austin and Dez running over towards them. They skidded to a stop behind Ally. "Why'd you both leave?" Austin asked pouting. Ally giggled. "We just went out for a bit. We were going to come back." She said. "Really? We were?" Trish said only to have Ally glare at her. "Joking!" Trish said lying. Ally just rolled her eyes. She looked back at Austin who was pretending to contemplate if what she'd said was actually true. He glanced down at her. "Alright. But it's not cause I was terrible?" Ally frowned. "What?! No! You've gotta be the most amazing and talented person who lives here! You're awesome when it comes to your songs and you've got the voice of an angel when you sing!" She said. She watched as Austin slowly smiled his million dollar smile. "Way to increase his ego Ally." Trish muttered. Ally smiled shrugging slightly. "What's wrong with what she said? The girl's got taste." Austin said. Trish shook her head. "So, anyone fancy going for a swim?" Dez asked. They all nodded. They headed off to get changed before going back to the beach.

They got back to the beach tossing their towels onto the sand. Trish and Dez ran off into the water before a high pitched scream. "It's cold!" Dez shouted and Trish hit him over the head. "Of course it is!" Ally looked at the water wondering if it was such a good idea with the injury on her head. She felt Austin's gaze on her. "Are you coming?" He asked walking up next to her. She shrugged looking at him seeing the corners of his mouth curve into a smiled. She wondered what he was thinking but she didn't have to wonder for long. Austin pulled Ally into his arms and lifted her up off the ground. She grabbed hold of him tightly as he ran into the water. He jumped into the water before he surfaced. Ally turned looking at him. Austin laughed softly. "Don't looked so shocked Ally-cat. It's just water." He said before smirking. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're a cat and cats hate water." Ally rolled her eyes. "Well if that's the case, I better leave." She teased swimming back for shore. She felt Austin grab her waist pulling her back against him. "You'll stay right here." He growled softly. "Right where I am. So you're safe." She turned her head looking at him confused slightly. He's never been like this that she could remember. He nuzzled the side of her face gently before swimming off to Dez and Trish. Ally shook her head following after him.

They splashed around for a few hours. Trish looked up and frowned. "Seriously?" The others looked at her. "What?" Dez asked. "That creep is over there." She said. Ally dove under water. Austin glared over towards the shadow before it took off. He dove under water pulling Ally back up. "Why don't we leave and go to the movies for a while." She nodded. They swam back to shore getting dry and into their dry clothes. The four of them then headed off for the movies. Ally stopped outside the building looking at the movie that was on. "Scream?" she murmured. Dez smiled. "Yeah. It's great! My sister hates it and ended up with nightmares for weeks!" Ally just looked at him. "Yeah. Great help Dez." Trish said sarcastically before pulling Ally in behind them. They got their tickets and went off.

Two hours later the movie finished. Ally had moved from the seats to the floor with her ears covered so she couldn't watch it or hear it about half an hour into the movie. Austin tapped her gently. Ally shrieked. "Austin!" She snapped. "Sorry. But it's finished." She sighed leaning on the chair. Austin stroked her hair. "Poor kitty doesn't like it." He teased. Ally looked up at him. "Shut up blondie." She muttered. They left the cinema heading out of there. "I'm gonna head back home to get my things ready for school tomorrow." Ally said looking at the others. They nodded and she went back to Sonic Boom. Lester was still there. "Oh Ally." He called as she headed up the stairs. "Yes dad?" She said looking at him. "I'll be heading away for a convention tomorrow for two weeks so you'll be running the store." She froze. "Ally?" He said. "Oh….yep. Alright. Sure." She ran upstairs and Lester smiled. _Great. Now I'll be responsible if anything happens with that person and this store!_ She sighed flopping down in a chair. This wasn't going to go well.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally stayed up in the room getting things ready for school. After this week, it was holidays and she couldn't wait. But the thought of having to run the store wasn't something she was looking forward to. She packed her bag for the next day before sitting at the piano playing a tune. Austin came by the shop going up to the room. He leant on the door frame watching her. He smiled going up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. Ally jumped gasping back a scream. "Hey Alls." He said calmly. "Don't 'hey' me! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Austin gave her a sorry look. "I'm sorry." He said sitting down next to her. "Whatcha doing anyway?" He asked. "Oh. Nothing much." He looked at her. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head looking back at the piano and continued playing. Austin frowned making her look at him. "What's wrong? Was it the movie? I could've taken you off somewhere else if you didn't want to watch it." She smiled at him. "That's sweet but no. And I'm fine." She said again. He just eyed her over. "Have I upset you?" She shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" he whined crossing his arms. She sighed. "My dad's going to a two week convention and I have to stay in charge of the store." Austin looked at her. "That could be a problem." She nodded. "I know." She went back to playing. "Don't worry. I'll help you out." She smiled. "Thanks Austin."

The next morning Lester left and Trish came by to get Ally for school. The last week of school was always the worst. The kids always played up more desperate to finish school which made it hard for Ally who would usually hide away someplace quiet to study. It also kept the kids off her back from teasing her about the bruises on her face from the attack. Before they knew it, the week was up and school had ended. She hadn't seen the strange person hanging around for the entire week and it did concern her a bit but she kept working in the store most days much to her friend's disappointment.

She was in the store talking to a customer. Austin came in through the back door. He had his red t-shirt, jeans, his chain on his jeans and leather jacket on and had just come from Dez's place. He looked around seeing it rather busy. He climbed up sitting on the counter while Ally was busy serving the customers. Once it quietened down Austin went up behind her putting one arm on her shoulder. "Hey." She spun around looking at him. "Oh hey Austin." She said. He sighed. "Are you coming out for some fun?" He asked. She shook her head. "No. I have to run the store." He groaned walking off to the seats in the corner. "C'mon Alls. You've hardly been with us since school ended." She looked at him sadly before going over sitting next to him. "I'm sorry Austin but I have to. Besides, you need to concentrate for the concert on the weekend." He looked at her. "Without you? I've tried and it's not the same." She smiled. "Well if you're not gonna hang out with us at least come to my place tonight so we can have some time together?" She nodded. "Alright." He smiled leaning over to her. "Good. And I'll make sure you're safe. I won't let anything happen to _my_ Ally-cat." He whispered. She smiled keeping back blush. _His Ally-cat. Did he just say I'm his?!_ He got up walking out leaving her thinking about what he'd just said.

Once it got dark Ally packed her bag with her things in it. She locked the store up and headed off to Austin's place. She got there knocking on the door. Mike opened the door. "Hey Ally. Austin's down in the basement." She smiled. "Alright. Thanks." She went inside heading to the basement. She turned the light on going down the stairs but Austin wasn't there. She put her bag on the ground sitting on the couch. "Ally?" She heard Austin shout from upstairs. "Down here blondie!" Austin came down the stairs before plopping down next to Ally. "How's your head feel?" He asked. "A lot better. Plus the bruises are basically gone. Thankfully." Austin tiled his head. "What do you mean?" She looked at him. "Oh it's nothing serious. Kids at school just teased me about them saying I couldn't defend myself if my life depended on it and so on." She faked a laugh which Austin already knew was fake. She heard Austin growl. "But it's fine." She said looking at him. Austin just eyed her up but said nothing.

She got up only to have Austin pull her back into his lap. He lay her against the couch kneeling either side of her. He looked down at her through his blond hair. Ally stared up at him locking eyes with him slightly confused by this. His lips suddenly smashed against hers. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing before she began to return the kiss as he started to pull back. The second she kiss him back, he stayed where he was. His arms lay beside her head running his fingers through her hair. He pulled away after a minute before he started kissing down her neck. She ran her hands through his hair. "A-Austin?" She whispered. He glanced up at her before going back to her neck. "Wh-why are we d-doing this?" He bit down on her neck gently hearing her moan softly. He smirked against her skin. He then looked up at her resting his head against hers. "I don't know." She fixed her eyes on him. She kissed his lips again finding he tasted like honey pancakes. She licked her lips. "Tasty." She murmured. Austin looked at her smirking. "What?" She giggled softly. "You taste like honey pancakes." He nodded. "Probably cause I was eating them when you arrived." He nuzzled the side of her face gently. "Don't tell Trish or Dez about this okay?" Austin said softly. She nodded and he kissed her before sitting back up. Ally stared up at the roof thinking about it and him. She loved him and it hurt she loved him so much but he'd never done anything like that to her before in his life. And she wanted more.

The two of them watched some movies before she helped him practice for the upcoming concert. They went until they both started to get tired. Austin let her go have her shower first. She went and quickly had her shower and then went back down. Austin went up for his shower. She went upstairs to the kitchen having a drink of water. She sat down on the couch watching outside waiting for Austin to get back. He came out of the shower and came down to her. "Ready for bed Ally?" She nodded getting up. He went downstairs. She closed the door turning the light off before making her way downstairs. She slowly headed for her bed before she felt herself pushed against the wall and the taste of Austin's lips were on hers again. She held him gently kissing him back. "I got worried you might have been gone when I came out of the shower." He whispered. "Why?" She asked. "Cause I head someone outside and thought you might get taken." She whined softly and Austin silenced her with a kiss. "I'm right here and I told you, no one's touching _my_ Ally-cat." She leant on him gently. He pulled her over to where they had their mattresses set up and lay down. Austin kept her next to him so he knew when he woke up she'd still be there. "Good night Austin." He purred softly. "Night Alls." They closed their eyes falling asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came quickly. Ally woke up at about 4 much to her annoyance. She sat up careful not to wake Austin. She pulled out her book from her bag and went to an empty page writing in it. She looked over at her sleeping friend. Despite the fact he'd been asleep, his hair still sat pretty much perfectly. She put her book up one she had finished. Austin mumbled something in his sleep and Ally smiled pulling away from him gently. Austin rolled over grabbing her waist pulling her back. Ally looked at Austin wondering if he was awake or actually still asleep. She sighed lying her head on his chest watching him continue mumbling on about random things. She heard his phone going off. She glanced over at it to see Dez calling him. She picked it up. "Hey Dez." She said. "Hey….you're not Austin." He said. Ally laughed softly. "No. It's Ally. Austin's asleep." She said "Oh right." Ally sat up a bit. "Everything okay?" she asked. "Yes. Just wanted to call Austin up and talk to him." She laughed again. "At 4:30 in the morning?" she said. "Yep. I sometimes do that." Ally nodded. "Okay. I'll wake sleeping beauty up then." She said and Dex laughed. "He might be a bit grumpy when you do." Dez warned. "Don't worry. I know how to get him to do things for me." She said. She turned around to have Austin looking at her with one eyebrow raised and smirking. "Do you now?" he murmured. He took the phone from her and Ally shook her head. He went off upstairs getting changed while talking to Dez.

Ally changed into her normal clothes downstairs and then went upstairs sitting on the couch. She watched outside waiting for Austin. Austin came out of the bathroom next to his parent's room and went down the stairs quietly not to wake him parents up. He came up behind Ally tapping her on the top of the head. Ally shrieked but Austin covered her mouth before she could wake his parents up. She turned her head half glaring at him. He smirked taking her arm pulling her out of the house. He was still talking to Dez as they walked down the path towards the beach. She looked around the place. She'd never seen it so quiet. Even some nights there were still people around but it was completely quiet now. They stopped at the beach sitting on the sand. "Alright Dez. Bye." He hung up. Ally looked at him. "Don't worry. He does that sometime." He said. "And coming down here?" She asked. He smiled. "It's nice watching the sun rise. When he does this I always come down here." She nodded looking as the sun started to come up. Austin looked at Ally. "So you really think you can get me to do what you want?" He said. Ally looked at him and shrugged. "It's just something I said." He smiled crossing his arms. "Well, we'll see if you really can later." She nodded slowly.

They both sat on the beach watching the sun coming up. Ally ran her hand through the sand letting it run through her fingers. She started making patterns with the sand. She sighed lying back looking up at Austin. He looked at his phone. "It's 6:30. Wanna go get something for breakfast?" he said. "Alright." She got up following him off. He took her to one of the cafes. The two of them sat down. "Alright. What do you want?" He said looking at her. She shrugged. "I don't really care." He smiled. "Then we'll just get pancakes." He said. She smiled at him. "Honestly, you're like a little kid." He poked his tongue out at her. The waitress came over. She smiled at Austin. "Hey Austin. What can I get you?" She asked twirling her black hair around her pen. "Just the usual but make it double." He said. She smiled. "Extra hungry are we?" she said practically ignoring Ally. "No. Ally-cat needs to eat as well." He said flashing the girl a smile. She glanced over at Ally and grumbled something. Ally just looked at the table. She was used to people being like that about her with Austin. The waitress looked at Austin. "I'll be right back." Austin returned his gaze to Ally. "No hurry." He said. Ally swore the waitress lost it after that. She quickly walked off in a huff.

Ally froze feeling something on her. She glanced at Austin who was smirking slightly. He ran one hand up her leg gently. "Y'know." He said softly. "This is driving that waitress crazy." Ally looked at him and smiled. "Well, if that is, what would she have thought about yesterday?" She said. "Let's find out then." She gasped feeling him pull her over to him. She felt his lips on hers a second later. She kissed him back gently. He pulled away after a minute. The girl then came over giving them their breakfast and quickly left. Austin laughed softly. "You're lucky we're the only ones here right now." Ally said. Austin nodded. "I never thought of that." He murmured eating his pancakes. Ally smiled shaking her head.

Once they finished, they headed off towards Sonic Boom. She suddenly stopped. Austin looked at her and then over at the shop where she was starting. He gasped. The doors had partly been ripped off their hinges. Inside was a complete mess. Instruments were all over the floor. The store room door had also been forced open and been damaged. The practice room's door was on the floor and inside was a mess. What had been on the walls was either on the floor or damaged on the wall. Ally ran over towards the shop only to have Austin grab her holding her against him. "Don't go in there. Someone may still be in there plus we don't want to move anything." He said. He pulled out his phone calling the cops. They came round quickly. Ally held onto Austin burring her face in his jacket. "Tell me this is just a nightmare. I can't have it all like this. Dad will be so mad about it." She whimpered. Austin sat down sitting her in his lap watching the cops look around inside. "Alls it's okay. We'll sort this." She looked up at him. "How are you so sure?" He brushed her hair back out of her face. "Cause I promise you it will. And until we get the store back to normal you'll stay with me." She smiled softly.

The cops came over after a while. "Alright. We've got everything we need from the shop. You're welcome to go inside now and you can get things set up again." He said. Ally nodded. She pulled away from Austin going into the shop. She ran up the stairs looking in the room. The place was an utter mess. Sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Austin came in a few minutes later with Dez and Trish. "I got some help." He said going over to Ally. She looked up at him and nodded. He cupped her face in one of his hands. "You'll be alright. We'll be right here for you." He gave her a quick kiss. "C'mon. I'll get you through this. I promise." She got up. He smiled taking her downstairs. Trish ran over hugging her best friend. "Don't worry Ally. We'll make it through all this." She nodded. "Alright. let's get cleaning up." The four friends went from one end of the store to the other cleaning up, fixing things, and making things respectable again but Ally was still worried about what had happened. "What I want to know is why the alarm didn't go off." Ally said eventually. The other three looked at her. "It should've gone off but it didn't." Trish thought for a minute. "Maybe the disabled it?" She nodded. "Probably." She sighed softly. She didn't like any of this at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours passed and they finally finished getting things back to normal in the store. Dez and Austin plopped into the chairs. "That was exhausting. I can't do another thing." Dez said. "Me too." Austin murmured. Trish sat down on the couch putting her feet up on it. "For once, I actually agree with you Dez." Ally shook her head heading out. "Where are you going?" Austin asked. "To open the store and start work." She said and he nodded. "Don't overwork yourself!" Trish called out closing her eyes. Ally laughed to herself opening the store back up. She stayed down there watching over the area.

It was a bit of a slow day so she closed at lunch. She started cleaning the instruments. Austin smiled watching her. "You work too much." He said coming down the stairs. She smiled slightly. "I've just gotta do something to keep my mind off everything." She said. He went over to her. He leant down kissing her gently. Trish and Dez watched them quietly. They both looked at each other shocked. "You'll be more distracted if you were with us." He said softly. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. He held her waist gently. "C'mon. Let's go up to Trish and Dez." She nodded. Trish and Dez ducked back into the room sitting down. The two of them went upstairs to the others. They walked in and Trish looked at them. Ally sat down on the piano seat and Austin sat back down in the chair. The four of them sat there talking to each other for a while sorting things for the upcoming concert that weekend.

Trish and Dez then made an excuse to leave the shop. They ran down the stairs and out of the shop. "I can't believe that actually happened." Trish said. "I know. Who knew that this concert work is so big." Dez said. Trish looked at him. "I'm talking about Austin kissing Ally!" He looked at her. "Oh. Well that's not so surprising. I mean Austin already loves her." He said walking off. Trish ran after him. "Since when?" she asked. "Uh, since forever." He said. Trish stared at him. "And he hasn't told me why?" She asked. "Cause he didn't want anyone to know." He said. "Then how do you know?" She asked crossing her arms. "Cause I overheard him talking to himself about it. Duh!" Trish shook her head. They headed off away from the area back to their houses.

Austin looked over at Ally who was busy writing something's down in her song book. Austin got up going over. He sat on the piano stool with one leg either side. He put his arm around Ally's waist. "Hey Alls." She looked at him closing her book. "Yes?" she said. "Are you busy tonight?" she shook her head. "So I can take you out tonight?" She smiled fixing her eyes on his. "I don't see why not." He smiled back at her. She leant over kissing his cheek. He turned his head capturing her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He kept his hold on her pulling her closer by the waist. His tongue rang along her bottom lip. She gasped softly shocked and he took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. She groaned softly. He deepened the kiss running his hand through her hair keeping her from pulling away for a few more minutes. The two of them then pulled away needing to breathe again. Austin stroked her cheek gently making Ally blush more than she already was. "You're so cute like that." He said softly. She laughed softly leaning on him. She lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled resting his head on hers.

Later that night, the two of them headed off to one of the restaurants. He put his arm around her waist keeping her close to him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her again. Not while he was around and able to stop them. He opened the door to the restaurant letting Ally in following her. He took her over to a quiet area sitting down on the couch seats. "More comfy." He said and Ally smiled. She sat down looking at the menu. The two of them ordered after a while. Austin moved up closer to her. "You wouldn't mind if I dedicated one of my songs to you at the concert would you?" He said softly. She looked at him. "Please?" He begged doing his puppy face. She smiled. "I don't mind. Just don't make it embarrassing." He smiled kissing her cheek. "That might be a bit hard. I don't have to do a lot to embarrass you." She laughed hitting him gently. They brought over their food after a while and they sat there eating it for a bit.

Once they finished Ally glanced outside. She tapped Austin's arm. He looked at her and she pointed outside. He looked up to see the shadow out there. He let out a growl getting up. She watched as he headed outside. The shadow watched Austin before turning and running off. Austin wasn't letting whoever they were getaway that easy. He ran after them before pushing them down to the ground. The shoved Austin off of them. "Austin!" Ally ran out to him. People in the restaurant looked up at them. The shadow looked at Ally. They hit her away from Austin. She hit the ground. She sat up slowly looking up to see Austin looking at her. He turned glaring at the shadow. He grabbed them. "You've taken this one step to far." He hissed. He punched them in the face. "No one touches her! Under _any_ circumstances! She's _mine_ and I don't care what you want!" The shadow got up going at Austin. The two of them hit the ground and fought around for a bit before Austin hit the shadow. He held them to the ground. There was blood on both of them. He pulled them up harshly shoving them against the wall. The cops showed up after having been called by some person who was watching. Austin stepped back and they turned around. A dark haired male looked at Austin and then glared over at Ally. The cops handcuffed him pulling him off to the car. "You're damn lucky he was here to save your pathetic life Allyson!" he hissed. Austin growled going for him only to be held back by Dez and Trish. "Easy Austin." Trish said softly. She turned him to Ally. He ran over to her pulling her into his arms. She touched the side of his face where the blood was wiping it off. He smiled holding her hand gently. "I'm fine Ally-cat." He purred softly. She leant on him more.

He lifted her up gently. "Let's get to my place." He said to the others. They nodded following him off. They got back to his place going down to the basement before his parents could see him. He sat down keeping Ally in his lap. "Hey Austin. What was all that about her being yours?" Dez said crossing his arms half smiling. Austin looked at them both and then Ally. "Well, she is. She's all mine." She smiled nuzzling him gently. "Guessed as much. You've always loved her." Dez said. Austin froze and Ally looked at him. He shrugged slowly at her. She smiled. "I love you too Austin." He stroked her hair gently. Trish cleaned the blood off of Austin. They then put the two mattresses together and the four of them lay down on them falling asleep. Austin kept Ally against him in his tight hold. He sighed softly. "Who was he?" He whispered. "I'll explain tomorrow. Promise." She said softly. He nodded. They fell asleep next to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! This Chapter I think might be an M but only towards the end!**

Austin woke up early the next morning. He looked down to see Ally still asleep. He smiled kissing the top of her head. He pulled away from her. Ally whined in her sleep. "I'll come back Alls." He whispered. She settled and he went upstairs. He changed into his normal clothes. He walked out of the bathroom to come face to face with a half asleep Ally. He smiled looking at the girl. Her hair was messed up and her clothes from last night were a bit crumpled. He pulled her into his arms. "My baby." He said softly kissing her neck. She giggled softly wrapping her arms around her neck running her hands through his hair gently. "Why'd you go?" She asked softly. "Cause I wanted to get ready." She nodded. "I think I'll get changed." She said. He smiled nuzzling her. "Hurry and you might see me before I head out." She pulled away running down to get her clothes before rushing into the bathroom. He smiled going into the kitchen.

He sat on the couch eating his pancakes while watching the tv who was busy advertising the concert he'd be doing at the Mayor's Ball the following night. He put his plate up once he'd finished. He heard something before Ally dove on top of him. He smiled as she straddled his lap. He cupped her face pulling her down kissing her harshly. She kissed him back resting her hands on his chest. He started trailing kisses down her neck. She held him tightly. "Austin?" she whispered. He grunted in response to her. "What if your parents come out?" She felt him smirk against her skin. "They won't." He murmured. He wrapped one arm around her waist slipping one hand up the back of her shirt. She relaxed against him more. He smiled watching her practically melt under his touch. He nuzzled her neck gently before he bit down on her. She gasped gripping his shirt. He smiled softly. "Like that huh?" he whispered. She nodded her answer. He smiled tracing patterns on her back gently. She ran her fingers through his hair gently. He suddenly stopped earning a whine out of Ally. He laughed softly kissing her cheek. "Later kitty." He murmured against her ear. A minute later his parents came out.

His parents left after a while for work and Trish headed off for work and Dez left for home. Ally was sitting in front of the tv watching stuff while eating chocolate pancakes Mimi had made for her before they'd left. Austin cleaned up about the house a bit before coming over to her. He grabbed the remote turning the tv off. Ally looked up at him unimpressed. He smiled pressing his lips to hers. Austin pulled back after a minute and licked his lips. "You taste like pancakes. That's dangerous." He whispered in her ear. "Why?" She whispered back. "Cause I could eat you." She smirked swatting him playfully. He climbed over the back of the couch sitting on the back of it and his feet either side of Ally. He gently massaged along the back of her shoulders. "So…who's that guy that I got last night hm?" He asked. Ally leant back into his touch. "A cousin of mine. His name is Archie." She said. Austin nodded. "He got abusive to me when I was younger." She said hearing Austin growl. "Actually he was to the whole family basically. I don't know what got into him. He just got started one day and it never stopped." Austin slipped down behind her pushing her forward slightly. "My poor baby." He whispered as he kept rubbing down her back feeling her relaxing into his touch. "I'll make sure that guy gets what he deserves. I'll keep my little kitty safe." She smiled turning around. She ran her hands up his chest gently and around his neck. She looked up at him. "Do you love me Austin?" He tilted his head slightly. "What kind of question is that?" She eyed him closely. "Of course I love you." He said softly kissing her gently. She smiled. "Good. Cause I love you too." He purred nuzzling her harshly.

Ally felt herself pulled into Austin's arms. He lifted her up heading upstairs. She looked at him confused. He went into his room pushing the door shut with his foot. He lay her on his bed gently. He climbed over her kissing her harshly. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. He ran his hands up her shirt gently. She relaxed under him more. His hands roamed over her body. Ally ran her hands down his chest feeling him over. He pulled away from her for a second looking at her in the eyes. "Tell me to stop Alls." He managed to get out. Ally stared at him unable to get anything out. All she did was shake her head pulling him down kissing him again. When she stopped he smiled slightly before pulling his jacket off dropping it on the floor. He pulled his shirt off over his head dropping it with his jacket. He ran his hands back up under Ally's top pulling it off.

Ally felt him kissing down her neck again. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Why do you have to be so good looking?" She murmured to herself. Austin smirked again looking up at her. He quickly stripped her down before he finished stripping himself down. He kissed her on the lips gently pushing into her gently. She gripped him tighter. He heard her whimpering but kept going just a bit slower. He stopped after a minute waiting till her pain subsided.

After a few minutes he felt her move against him. "Okay. You can go now." Ally whispered. He began to rock against her. She groaned softly keeping him close. "Faster." She demanded. He smiled picking up the pace more. She closed her eyes running one hand from his hair down to his back. "Oh Austin." She moaned. "Does my kitty-cat like what she's getting hm?" He whispered as he continued to move faster and harder for her. She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Austin smirked and kept going. She felt she was getting close. "A-Austin….I-I'm so close." He stopped earning a glare from Ally. "What are you doing?!" She protested. He smiled biting her neck making her groan. "Oh I'm just going to make you wait for that release you want." He teased. She whimpered softly. She moved against him wanting to feel everything he made her feel. She loved having him like this. Austin groaned at the movement from her. "Ally…Don't move or I'm going to finish you off right now." He warned. She smiled moving again. He then lost it after that. It only took a minute or two before they both reached their climax.

Austin looked down at Ally breathing heavily. Ally touched his cheek gently. "I never thought you'd be that interested in me Austin Moon." He smiled at her. "I never thought you'd agree to it." He said. She smiled. "Again? Please?" He looked at her. "It makes me forget everything that's happened recently." He ran his hand through her hair. "Don't expect me to go easy on you." He warned. She smiled at him.

 **I don't write a lot of things like this...sorry if its kinda bad!**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin woke up a few hours later. He looked down to see Ally was still cuddled up to him. And still naked. He smiled to himself. He got up going to the shower cleaning up himself and getting dressed again. Ally woke up when she heard the shower running. Once he came out, she went and got cleaned up. She came out after a bit. Austin held her close against him. "You're _mine_ now." He said quiet satisfied with himself. She smiled resting her head on his chest. "I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."

The rest of the day passed quickly and before they knew it, the next day had arrived. Austin and Dez were off at the venue already while Trish and Ally made sure everything was sorted. The girls then arrived at the venue after lunch helping to get things ready there. Austin came out after a while in a white button up shirt, jeans with his chain, and leather jacket on. He went over behind Ally holding her tightly. "Are we sorted?" He asked. She nodded looking up at him. He smiled resting his head on hers. The sound of screaming sounded outside. Dez looked outside. "Looks like all your fans are here Austin." he said. Austin smiled walking over to the window looking at the girls outside. "Well, let's not keep them waiting Austin." Jimmy said opening the door. Austin walked out to the thousands of screaming fans. Ally and Trish went over to the window watching the girls all over him. Ally felt a twinge of jealousy. That was until Austin looked over at her discreetly and winked at her. Ally smiled glancing at the other two who were looking at her. "Don't like all the fans having Austin huh?" Trish asked smiling. "I don't mind. After all, I am _his_." Trish nodded looking back outside.

Before they knew it, everything had started and the entire place was filled with people. Austin waited on the side till he heard his name mentioned. He went out onto the stage starting his songs. Ally and Trish watched while Dez recorded him. Then after he finished one of his songs, he put his guitar up. "Alright. This next song I'm doing for the special girl in my life who I haven't stopped thinking about for weeks on end now. And that's Ally Dawson." She smiled at him. He put his hand out to her when the music started. She took it and he pulled her up onto the stage.

 **Do do do do do do do do  
** **I always get this funny feeling  
** **Every time you come around  
** **It's like I'm walking on the ceiling  
** **Both feet off the ground  
** **And it's so right but feels so left  
** **Upside down like I'm losing my head  
** **'Cause I know where my heart belongs–  
** **With you again**

She smiled watching him closely. She didn't know what was going on around her. She was to lost in him

 **So I say hey  
** **I'm crazy into you  
** **And I say hey  
** **Every minute's overdue  
** **And I can't wait  
** **No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes  
** **Driving all night,  
** **Catch the first flight  
** **Just to see you, I'll explain**

 **You got me like upside down  
** **You standing there  
** **I swear my whole world's turned around  
** **I can't believe you're here  
** **I was looking in the crowd  
** **But you're here now  
** **You standing there  
** **I swear my whole world's turned around  
** **You got me upside down**

He held her from behind looking down at her smiling making her blush

 **Do do do do do do do do  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **You got me upside down  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **I'm upside down  
** **Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay  
** **It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave  
** **I'm so mixed up, there's no doubt  
** **Got me feeling like I'm inside out  
** **It's funny when I'm here with you  
** **I wouldn't change a thing  
**

 **So I say hey  
** **I'm crazy into you  
** **And I say hey  
** **Every minute's overdue  
** **And I can't wait  
** **No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes  
** **Driving all night, catch the first flight  
** **Just to see you, I'll explain**

She glanced over at Trish and Dez who were both smiling at her. Trish gave her the thumbs up

 **You got me like upside down  
** **You standing there  
** **I swear my whole world's turned around  
** **I can't believe you're here  
** **I was looking in the crowd  
** **But you're here now  
** **You standing there  
** **I swear my whole world's turned around  
**

 **You got me upside down  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **You got me upside down  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **I'm upside down**

He held one of her hands spinning her around till she crashed against him much to his pleasure

 **You got me spinning  
** **From the moment you walked in the room  
** **Girl, I'll admit it  
** **There's nothing I can do but fall for you  
** **Oh you got me like upside down  
** **Oh you got me like upside down (Hey…)  
** **You got me like upside down  
**

 **You standing there  
** **I swear my whole world's turned around  
** **I can't believe you're here  
** **I was looking in the crowd  
** **But you're here now  
** **You standing there  
** **I swear my whole world's turned around**

 **You got me upside down  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **Oh whoa…  
** **You got me upside down  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **Whoa oh…  
** **Upside down…  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **Oh whoa…  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **Do do do do do do do do  
** **I'm upside down…**

He looked down at her and smiled. The whole place was filled with cheers. Ally smiled at him hugging him tightly. Austin took a deep breath. "I want you to be my girlfriend." He blurted out. Ally stepped back and stared at him. The place went silent as all eyes went to Ally. Austin started to panic mentally till he saw her smile. She dove into his arms. "Yes!" He smiled holding her tighter against him. The cheers were practically deafening after that and she's not sure what happened after that. She was too excited about being Austin's girlfriend.

Austin took her off somewhere quiet after a while. "Hey Alls. You know what this means?" He said looking at her. "No. What?" she asked. He smiled at her. "I'm gonna be taking you everywhere with me. I can have you with me on my trips." She smiled hugging him. He nuzzled the side of her face lovingly. "My baby kitty-cat." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Silly boy." He laughed kissing her gently. She kissed him back. He fixed his eyes on her. "No one's going to take you away from me. I promise." She smiled leaning on him. She knew he'd keep it no matter what.

 **Thanks for the positive feedback! This is the end of this story but I am doing a follow on from this one and it'll be called Lonely Without Her II and will be up soon I hope!**


End file.
